Recent years have witnessed the development of the Head Mounted Display (HMD) for viewing images appearing on the screen of a display unit mounted on a human head or images from a personal computer (PC). This HMD allows images to be viewed at a desired place without affecting the surrounding. This HMD provides a comfortable mounting feeling and is characterized by light weight, easy mounting and dismounting and excellent portability.
Further, earphones are equipped in some of the image display devices of this type. Such devices are exemplified by a head mounted display characterized by light weight and easy mounting, wherein the earphones are fixed in the vicinity of the side frame so as to prevent entanglement of earphone cables (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-235164